beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Hatch
'''Captain Hatch '''has seen it all, at least he reckons he has, and whatever it is, he doesn’t much like it. Stuck in a failing body in a wheelchair, in a dismal seaside hotel, things aren’t exactly sunny side up. Hatch embodies the worst in humanity – he’s bitter, manipulative, obsequious and cruel. And beneath his decrepit exterior there lies within him a dark and toxic secret that could rattle your soul with fear, he is also disgusting. He's very clever and very funny. He kills people with a smile on his face - or persuades them to kill themselves. Hatch goes through a transformation as we get towards the end. When we first meet Hatch, rotting away in that filthy room, he’s in a terrible state. His teeth are blackened, veins on his forehead and earwax drips out of his ears. Described as ‘a little angry fist of a man’ to start with, but as he gets more powerful, he becomes more relaxed and urbane. Its revealed he makes Tom and Hal fight each other in order to retain his powers, revealing he isn't an ordinary human, but rather a creature who hides an ancient evil. History In 1918 the human that was once Captain Hatch was a local madman who was used in a failed ritual to trap and kill the Devil. A mistake of Hal's meant that the Devil was not killed but weakened and bound to its current host and managed to escape before he could be slain. He appeares at the start of season 5 complaining in the hotel dining area only to be pacified when the manger calms him down. When Hal, Tom and Alex arrive he takes an interest and appears to see Alex, though no one notices. Later when a member of staff spills something on him he is angry at first before brushing it off and tells her a secret which deeply shocks her, leading her to daub her own blood on the walls of one of the hotel suites. When Tom and Hal return to start their first day he is talking with the manager who wonders where the girl who attending him has gone. Through flashbacks it is learned he is the bound form of the Devil and is presumably responsible for the bout of suicides that has stricken the hotel over the past 37 years. He comments while looking at Hal and Tom that he has not felt this good in years while his eyes glow with returning power. Personality Appearing on the surface as a typical angry pensioner he is mostly put up with by the senior members of the hotel staff who are quick to calm him before he gets to worked up. While quick to anger he can easily regain his composure. This attitude however hides his true, sinister nature. He kills a member of staff over a simple accident by telling her a horrific secret. He finds the secret and its power amusing telling the girl before he reveals it that it will tickle her and chuckles at her shocked expression. He is cautious; when Hal (one of the few survivors of his binding) arrives at the hotel he plays the part of a demanding guest but secretly keeps an eye on the trio; delighted that Hal has brought him a potential meal to regain his powers. Abbilities *Longevity: He appears to have not aged a day since the ritual in 1918. *Suicide inducement: He can cause people to commit suicide by telling them a terrible secret that leads the victim to kill themselves. Notes *The secret he told the hotel worker is most likely the secret of the dead that Annie told Owen that drove him insane. Category:BBC Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Species